


Scars don't always go away

by SaltySpittoon



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Comfort/Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Lesbians Die, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySpittoon/pseuds/SaltySpittoon
Summary: 3 needs to work on her recovery. Meanwhile, Cap'n Cuttlefish does the unimaginable. He gives her a roommate. Who will it be? Find out by reading. High amounts of sass and salt. Watch out, that's a lot of sodium.Agent 3 can drink up to 10 coffee cups, don't fuck with her.





	1. Waking up isn't always a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wtf this blew up???? Wow, that’s amazing!! I feel really glad, even though this is pretty trash! I rewrote this work, the new series is Color Clash. Go read it, it’s far better than this flaming trash pile :)

The only thing 3 remembered is the awful, awful pain caused by the hit she took on her head by banging the floor and scraping the shit out of her knees. Honestly, she had worse. Like her stomach, or her ear. Her stomach still had scratches of the fight. But that didn’t matter anymore. At least she always wears gloves, so that’s nice. Her still fuzzy head and grizzled mind didn’t help in any way, shape or form. But when she opened her eyes, she honestly thought she was looking at an angel.  
-Am I dead yet?  
-Hey fuckin' home girl woke up!  
-What the hell happened? Where am I? Who are you?!  
-Pearl, give her time to heal…  
Pearl grumbled as Marina pat her head. Where the hell am I? Cod, I’m so confused! Who are these people? Should I be concerned? Oh. Cap'n Cuttlefish is here, at least.  
-Hello Agent 3! Are you okay? You seem shaken up a bit!  
-Ya. I’m fine.  
That was half true, half false thought Agent 3. I don’t fucking care anymore. I just want to go to my apartment! Is that too much to ask?! Jesus Christ, her head and knees were killing her. It hurt like hell. No time. She was looking at an octoling with a, dare she say, pretty face.  
-GNAHHH! GET AWAY OR I SHOOT!  
-Don't hurt me!  
Seeing the startled face of the octoling made her lower her weapon. Cod, she was cute. Her lesbian heart was pounding so fast she thought she might just set herself on fire, oh wait, she already is. She feels her face burning with embarrassment. God, her eyes, her gaze, her (beat up) body, she wanted it with so much desire it was crazy. She never really was attracted to dudes. Well, she did date a couple o' times, but never really liked them to the point of having…sex. She never kissed anyone, except her parents, of course.  
-I-I’m sorry! Reflex…  
-It's o-okay…  
Jesus, she’s even cuter than she thought up close.  
-Hey, where do we park this fuckin' huge thing?  
-Pearlie, language… But we could park it in a field? No, bad idea… Maybe on the roof of our house where there is a track to land it, Pearl?!  
-Sorry ‘Rina. Didn’t think of that…  
-It's okay Pearlie.  
Now she was even more confused than she was. Pearl, Marina? Who are these fricking bloody people?!?! At this point and time, she just wanted to go home. Bandage hers-  
-WAIT! I NEED BANDAGES! DIDN’T ANYONE THINK OF THAT? WHAT THE HELL?! I’M BLEEDING AND MAY HAVE A CONCUSSION!!!  
Total silence. They were startled by her screaming. Well, they needed to get used to it ‘cause she did it all the time. But, she wasn’t really used to human interactions, she was always alone. She really couldn’t distract her mind from her sore knees that bled.  
-Hello? Anyone home? I NEED BANDAGES?!?! Anyone? IT REALLY HURTS LIKE HELL! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN HELL HONESTLY!  
-we’re here  
-So, where's Agent 8 going to live? Maybe Callie and Marie could keep her? They make not have much place, but still!  
-Heyyy, why doesn’t she go with Agent 3? She has room!  
No. No no no no no. Not me. I can barely make myself live and even there!  
-O-okay…  
FUCK! WHY ALWAYS ME??? Cap'n Cuttlefish looks at 3 and nudges, telling her “you got this”  
-Fine…  
Jesus, it's like I’m gonna have a kid in the apartment. HURGHHHH…Okay, my knees and my head hurt like hell.  
End of part one


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayako/ agent 8's first day home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's smol, I know. I think it's the smallest... I'm sorry...

Ayako was, and still is, confused. She was going to live in the house of the person who tried to kill her, TWICE?!? No way! Well, apart from that fact, she was pretty headstrong, stubborn, and kinda shy, If she could say so herself.  
-‘kay. We’re here. Come i- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK?? IT'S BLEEDING SO MUCH I MIGHT VOMIT…  
And she was right, but she ignored it until now. It hurt, but she was used to it, honestly.  
-Oh? It is? Should I take my shirt off?  
-Yeah may- NOT NOW!!! YOU DON’T JUST STRIP DOWN IN FRONT OF PEOPLE! AND THE DOOR'S NOT EVEN CLOSED!!  
Too late. She unzipped her shirt to the bottom and a side of it fell off. It was soaked with teal-ish goop and pastel pink ink. A mix of both. 3’s face could tell she didn’t know which was mainly there.  
-Think you need bandages more than I do….Wait here. I’m gonna go get some.  
The apartment was an absolute mess. Bowls, cans, utensils, you name it. You couldn’t differentiate a garbage can and this house. But Ayako didn’t mind. Well, she was accustomed to sanatized everything, so this was definitely a first. Agent 3 REALLY needed to get a move on and clean up after herself, honestly.  
-Hey, I’m back. And I’ll have quite the job now, as I can see ‘cause it’s kinda dripping on my floor that's already dirty so no worries…  
-Oh! I’m so sorry! I never noticed! I can clean it up if you want!  
-No, t‘s fine. I'm used to it. Geeze, that’s not a nice cut… It’s so deeeep… Never seen anything like it… Kinda gross to be honest... EWWWWW!!!  
-OUCH!  
That hurt. Yes, it was deep. Now she understood. I don’t know when I did that, or how… Oh! I remember! A grapplink scratched my back by accident! Ouch. Just remembering it hurt. Or maybe it was just 3 trying to get the bandages on me without… touching the private parts of my body...  
-Here, it’s done! I’ll check in a few hours and change them. Make sure to not sleep on your back, okay? Hey, by the way, are you hungry? I can make something.  
End of part two


	3. First meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayako's first meal. I don't think 3 wants to eat after that...

Honestly, 3 didn’t really want to eat after that mess of a “cut”. It was more of a wound caused by a fucking giant sword that slashed and stabbed in her body. She wondered if that would ever heal, since that was so deep. But 3 had to force herself to.  
-Well, watcha wanna eat?  
-Um…  
-Oh right, you’ve never tasted surface food, right…  
-The only thing I ever ate before were dead birds and rocks.  
How could they eat rocks?! Like, did they digest it or what?  
-Rocks?  
-Yes…  
Jesus I’m stupid.  
-Um, th-theres nothing wrong w-with that!  
God, I’m so bad at interactions! I just get into more shit than I already am! Jesus Christ, she was tired. And… her eye hurt?  
-I’ll… be right back…  
God, it hurt like hell. It stung so much it was like she had a thousand needles just poking the region of her left eye. More like stabbing. It was the eye she always covered with her tentacle, and the one that had goop in. Fuck, it hurt.  
-Oh. My. God.  
What happened? It stained? What the fuck? So that’s why it stung…  
-Are you okay? You seem scared.  
-Y-yeah, I’m fine… It’s my eye. The goop thing stained around my eye, and it hurts like hell.  
At this rate, she was tired, everything hurt, she hadn’t gotten a proper, hot meal in what seemed like weeks.  
-Look, imma just sleep. Wake me up If ya need anything.  
-I’m hungry.  
-Oh, right! Sorry… We’ll eat… Um… Toast, I guess?  
Well, she didn’t know how to cook. The only thing she ever cooked were pancakes and eggs. She was definitely not a master chef, nor Gordon Ramsey. She was far from that! Her dad was never really there and her mom, well, she was just fantastic, honestly. But, she lived in a different city, and if she saw her precious only child in that form, she would faint.  
-What’s toast?  
Oh Jesus Christ. She was honestly disappointed.  
-It’s…Um… Wheat that’s…Transformed… Yeah…  
-Cool!  
Wow, she’s amazed at that?! She didn’t know how else to explain it. Well, she wasn’t wrong. It’s still wheat and grains. God, her her kitchen looked horrible. It was messy and all over the place. She really needed to get off her ass and do something ‘bout it.  
End of part 3


	4. Toasts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayako finally gets to eat. She likes it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short! I wrote the chapters before having an account, and I didn't remember it being so short! I'm deeply sorry.

Ayako couldn’t wait to eat toasts! It smelled so nice and warm.  
-Here you go. Do you want honey, jam, whatever you want.  
-Um… Honey..?  
Agent 3 spread honey all over the toast. She gives it to her. Honestly, she just wants to gulp it down so quickly she would probably have a stomach ache for days. They started eating. It tasted wonderful, like sugar. It was sweet and sticky. I think I love it!  
-D'ya like it? It’s the only basic thing I ace! Well, apart from pancakes and eggs, of course.  
-I wanna eat pancakes and… what are they called again?  
-Eggs.  
-Eggs! I wanna try it! Oh, and yes, I liked it! Can I have more?  
-Sure, gimme a minute.  
-Can I clean your house after?  
-No! Relax after that. Your back needs rest, and you lost a lot of blood, so relax for the night and you can “we” can clean up after that.  
-Thank you!  
-N-no problem…  
Agent 3 looked embarrassed. But, she was cuter when she was flustered. Ayako realized that Agent 3 was a good person after all. She was just scary when she was mad, or brainwashed. The images will haunt her forever. The ink/goop dripping from her left eye, the different eye colours, the menacing smile and gaze. But now, she had sweet eyes, warming smile and reassuring calm voice. Why was she thinking about that?! She likes boys! Or does she… Agent 3 is cute. That’s it. Nothing more.  
-Hey you OK? You’re turning the same colour as your tentacles! Maybe even darker! Kinda cute tho…  
-Yes i-im fine! What was the last part, Agent 3?  
-Nothing! Oh, and please call me 3, or just agent.  
End of part 4


	5. After the meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish eating, not very exciting. But something happens after.

What did I just say?? “It's kinda cute tho”?????? What the hell Ice? Keep your lesbian thoughts to yourself for god and heaven’s sake! And then she’s just gonna eat the whole thing in one gu- yeah there she goes. So fucking gracious. Not my type to do that, honestly.  
-Well, imma go slee- you know what? Sleep in my bed. Your back surely hurts. I'll change your bandages now so it doesn’t stain my bed. I’ll sleep on the floor before you ask. Stay here, I’ll get them.  
Well, she didn’t really want to change them ‘cause it's disgusting. She had to get used to it, one way or another. It’s not that she was squeamish, she just didn’t see wounds that blead hours straight very often. And Ice had it way less worse than 8, honestly. Just a concussion, scrapped knees and a cut to her face from the glass. And let’s not forget the stain. She looked disfigured, even more ugly than she already was (if that was even possible). Bandages, right.  
-Why… Why are you looking in the fridge for bandages?  
-BACK ON TRACK, MOTHERFUCKERS!! I'M COMING! WOOOOOO!!!  
I…Probably woke up Inkopolis square whole. Don’t care, honestly. Why WAS I looking in the fridge? Well, I’m like that. Or am i? BANDAGES GODDAMMIT. I got this. C'mon, its not that hard, for god's sake. After bandaging each other, they went to sleep.   
-And lemme tell you, 8 snores REALLY LOUDLY. I just had nightmares honestly.  
-Oh, really? Send me a video.  
-What?! No! Privacy +%¥¢√!  
-Okay. Next time…  
-THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME,+%¥¢√!  
-That’s what you think. I’m coming to your house. Now. If you’re not there or don’t answer, Boss. Will. Kill. US.  
-I can’t! She’s sleeping and I’ll wake her up! Plus, she’s injured and kinda has no shirt on.  
-Picture?  
-No, you creep! I’ll never show you any pictures of her!  
-What tells you I don't now? AND of her shirtless?  
-Bastard.  
Agent3'sthecoolest left the chatroom  
End of part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and she was teasing 3 with the pictures. She doesn't actually have them. She probably won't go that far. PROBABLY. (Also I'm in in love with 3's username)


	6. Morning, 8~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up. But that's not the only thing that happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so short!!! I'm sorry again... Also, I read Jesus is cute lol

-Mornin’, 8  
-gna…. Don’t want to….  
-you asked for it  
-What?  
Agent 3 pulled up the blanket and forced her to cuddle. Well, 8 didn’t mind. But, she was still not in a comfortable position.  
-Agent 3, please let me be in another position, please…  
-Not until you get up.  
-That’s EXACTLY the point. I want to get up.  
-Oh, I’m sorry! I’ll get off.  
Ayako kind of missed Agent 3’s embrace. She was warm, soft and, if she could say so herself, good at cuddling. She wanted more. More. More. No, no no no no. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.   
-Hey, you OK 8? Do you-  
Ayako's head spinned and hurt so much. She was trying to remember her past. Agent 3’s face was so… Scared. Ayako wondered why she was so startled. Black.  
***  
Agent 3 called Off The Hook to see to Agent 8. She was so stressed. Will captain Cuttlefish get 8 back? Will he think 3 can’t take care of her? Those were all questions she asked herself. And that’s just a small part of all of the questions she asked herself. Uggggg… What’s gonna happen now? Jesus, here they come.  
-Ice, she needs-  
-WANTS YOU  
-Me?  
-She doesn’t want to speak to us.   
-She keeps saying: Agent 3, Agent 3, I want 3. Get Agent 3.  
Agent 3 feels her face burning green. Why is she blushing? Someone actually cares about her, wants her around. That’s pretty rare.  
-Okay. I-… I’ll try…To talk to her…  
~1 minute later~  
-8, for the 59th time, LET. ME. IN. It’s me, Agent 3. Please..?  
The door opened slowly. Jesus, that door never stops creaking. 3 saw 8 with tears in her eyes. She hated seeing 8 like that. It made Agent 3 feel powerless. Not that she already.  
-8, are you okay? You made me worried sick! Please talk to me. Pearl and Marina are gone. Please…  
Three had her eyes closed. She felt a warm body press against her. That’s all 8 wanted? A hug? Then, she felt something wet touch her already dirty shirt. 8 was crying, in HER shoulder. Agent 3’s shoulder. She felt her face blush harder than ever before. Jesus, 8 was cute. Even cuter up close. She was just like a broken record. 8’s cute. That’s it. You know you’re gay, stop reminding yourself. Should I sit on the bed so she’s not tiring her legs. That’s exactly what she does. Both are cooperative.  
-Shhh… It’s okay, 8… You’re safe, I’m here…  
End of part 6


	7. Hugss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They cuddle. Pretty much it. BUT, stay for the end~

They were still hugging, and 8 was still sobbing. Agent 3 was about to fall asleep, but wouldn’t before 8 would. She wanted to be there for her partner. Her other half. Well she was talking about being both agents. Nothing more than friends. Or were they? God, she was tired. She didn’t sleep well last night. Is 8 sleeping? Yesss! I can finally sleep myself!  
***  
8 woke up on top of Agent 3. She was comfortable. She wanted to stay there for eternity. Woops, she doesn’t want to wake Agent 3 up, doesn’t she? 3’s so cute when she’s sleeping. Even with the drool. She touches where there’s her biggest scar yet; the stain she has from being sanitized. It feels like you’re touching ragged concrete, but a bit softer. Oh no, 3 woke up. You’re horrible, Ayako.  
-Why… Why are you touching my stain? You think it’s disgusting?  
-No! No, not at all! I was just curious about what it felt like… I know, sometimes I can be creepy or weird...  
-No! You were just curious, it happens to everyone.  
Agent 8 was still embarrassed, even if she ate pancakes for the first time ever. It was good! But was still not comfortable enough to make eye contact with the other agent. Agent 3 offered to take a shower with Ayako to help her, but she didn’t want to be hurt when she washed her back. So she did it alone. It was a well invited shower, and she didn’t remember the last time she ever showered.   
***  
A week later…  
-Don’t get cooked…  
-Stay off the hook!  
-Wow, that was a good recording for today!   
-Lacey, shut the fuck up, you just entered by infraction… WAIT. WHAT??  
-What are you doing here? Leave us alone!  
-Relax, I’m here to make an offer. So, will you listen?  
-Okay….? What is it?  
-Okay. I’m glad you cooperated. You know Ice, a.k.a Agent 3? Well, she doesn’t want to repay what she did to me. I want her to pay. So, I want to capture Agent 8 so she can endanger herself, and probably die.  
-OK wait, wait, wait. You want our fucking home girl to die ‘cause she didn’t repay you?!? Shell no!  
-Pearl’s right! We won’t let Agent 3 and Agent 8 be hurt because of you! Agent 3 saved Inkopolis, Agent 8, literally the world! That’s how you’re going to thank them? By killing them? Wow, that’s fucking shallow.  
-Heads up, when 'Rina swears, it’s fucking business.  
-Okay then, I don’t need your help. Tell them, YOU die.  
End of part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! THE PLOT THICKENS! Oh, and it's the same person that was in chapter 5, I believe?


	8. Surprise invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted visitor comes and old friends help them. Is that what teamwork is about? Also! There is a fight scene. Well, kinda. Maybe in the future? I hope so!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: this chapter is a bonus one for today. You're welcome)

Ayako hadn’t slept in a week. Well, yes she did, but it wasn’t a good sleep. Just nightmares after nightmares. At least Agent 3 was there. She too didn’t sleep well. She helped 8 with her nightmares, lulling, rocking, talking or hugging each other to sleep. Doing so, Agent 3 would fall asleep, exhausted. Ayako blamed herself for exhausting 3 like that. She wouldn’t function well, had difficulty standing up, and had a shorter fuse, if that was even possible to begin with. But then, someone, or a lot of people, went to see them, but not in a friendly manner.  
-I’m gonna go get the door!  
-No, I am!  
Three ended up opening the door. Usually, she would let 8 win, but not this time, apparently.  
-Hello, Ice. Its nICE to see you in person.  
-8! GET AWAY! GO GET OUR GUNS!  
-Okay, Agent 3!  
-What the fuck do YOU want now?!  
Ayako couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation, but had a gut feeling that it wasn’t a tea party invite. Then, she heard a familiar scream, a pain or fear scream? She couldn’t tell. Ayako came back with Agent 3’s hero shot and roller. But when she came back, she instantly knew what scream it was. Pain. 3 was on the floor, curled up in a ball. Ayako couldn’t defend herself, but she could cover 3.  
-GET AWAY INSTANTLY OR I SHOOT! I AM SERIOUS. MOIVE AN INCH AND DIE!  
She tried to get confidence in her voice, but she was visibly shaking in fear.  
-Agent 8? GO AWAY! DON’T COVER ME, THEY JUST WANT YOU!  
They both ran and locked themselves up in a room. Ice called The new squidbeak splatoon. They came within a minute. Very fast.   
-LEAVE MY COLD BABY AND MY SHY BABY ALONE!  
-THEY ARE MINE TOO, PEARL!  
-WHY IS EVERYBODY SCREAMING???  
-I DON’T KNOW MARIE!  
Ayako and Ice laughed a bit.  
-hey, I smell blood, you okay 3?  
-don’t worry ‘bout me, 8. I’m fine.  
Ayako was instantly relaxed by her soothing voice. God, she loved her voice. Also, Ice telling her not to worry, made her worry even more. They heard weapon shots, telling them to get the shell out of this closet.  
-Okay, you go for the door, I cover you. No but's.  
And that’s exactly what she did, but all the enemies were splatted. That was good, wasn’t it? Yes it was. Everyone was so happy, Ayako wondered why. Well, they almost just died, but still. Then, she saw Ice just rushing towards her.  
-Yay! We didn’t die!   
-yay…  
-Group-  
-HUG!!!  
-Gah!?  
Everyone (except cap'n Cuttlefish) came and gave a hug to Ayako and Ice. They were squeezed together in an uncomfortable way. More like the anime trope of two characters that have a secret crush on eachother and their friends push them together against their will. Exactly the situation they are in. But, without the crush, of course. But, is it?  
End of part 8


	9. Scars and broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later, things aren't really good with Ice... Not even with Ayako.

~2 months later~  
It had been a while since Ayako had moved out with her new boyfriend (who Ice didn’t like. AT ALL) and was turfing, participating in splatfests, doing salmon run sessions, and most important of all, ignoring Ice, a.k.a Agent 3. She was in a great depression, her family not really helping her. Her mom didn’t like her because of her “dangerous behavior and the consequences she had”, speaking of her scars. The other agents tried to help her, but were not successful. 2 weeks had passed since she didn’t speak or see anyone. It was for the better, she had blood all over her arms. Then, she heard a knock on the door. Exactly three at the same pace.  
-hughhh... Who is- AYAKO?  
Stumbling to get a shirt and pants on that covered her scars, Ayako just, stood there with tears forming in her eyes.   
-Wait what’s wrong?  
-He-he cheated o-on me…  
-DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK HIS ASS??  
Surprisingly, 8 chuckled.  
-No… I j-just wanted t-to see so-someone so I could ta-alk to them…  
Not even a second after that, 3 pulled her on Ice’s chest, hoping to not have hurt her. 8 just, sobbed and cried on 3’s shoulder. Mumbling things in octarian.  
-It’s okay, I’m gonna talk to him, if you want. But, it’ll probably end with him having his nose broken.  
-Can I live with you?  
She said that without sobbing, with the smile that 8 knew made 3 melt. She couldn’t say no to that. Nobody could, except her ex boyfriend.  
-Of course. Did you really think I would say no?  
-Yes, I did. I didn’t know if you would accept after all of this, all of your isolation, drama. Did you cut yourself?? Let me see!  
-No! Leave me alone! Stop, I don’t want to hurt you!  
8 made 3 fall on the ground. Ayako pulled up Ice's sleeves and gasped at how deep the wounds were.  
-No… don’t do it again, please…  
-I’ll try, but I won’t promise. You know how I can’t make promises…  
-Okay, but let me bandage your cuts, at least.  
-Okay, my queen.  
-Bow down to me! Wait, don’t actually do it! You’re way more superior than me!  
End of part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next parts will be longer! I only have the part 10 left done, so you'll have to wait for the next ones...


	10. Getting better? I hope so!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepless night with the agents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is by far the longest and my favorite! We go deeper in Ice's back story. Next part, we go into Ayako's recently discovered memories. Good or bad? Why don't you find out?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Spoilers: they're both bad)

Ayako wasn’t very used to sleep in 3’s house again. She knew the other agent could be waken up at all times to help her with her emotions, but she didn’t want to mess the inkling's sleep schedule. Well, it mostly consisted of sleeping whenever she wanted. She also lost some blood because of her self-inflicted wounds. She needed rest. The house was still a mess. Even after she cleaned up two months ago, it’s like she never did clean up. Too bad, she’s going to do it again. She also had to watch out for 3’s wounds so she wouldn’t do it again. But, she had no reason to. Well, Ayako was abused by her ex that Ice HATED. 3 disliked anyone that hurt, one way or another, Agent 8. She would go in a rage so big no one could calm her down. Not even 8. Only music. Especially Squid sisters songs, Calamari inkantation being her favorite, but only the original. Ice couldn’t hear Splatattack anymore because of the sanitization and everything. Dedfish was a good DJ, but the song reminded her of the fight. Then, she heard knocking on her bedroom door.  
-8? Can I sleep with you? I-I had a nightmare…  
-Of course you can! Come in.  
-Did, did I wake you up?  
-Well, to be honest, yes you did.  
-I-am-so sorry! I didn’t want to come but then I was scared and- Look, i talk fast when I’m tired, sorry.  
-Don’t blame yourself! Its okay!  
-Yeah, I guess.  
3 sits on 8’s bed.  
-Do you want to talk about it, 3?  
-Talk about what?  
-Your nightmare, stupid!  
-Oh! Hehe, sorry! And don’t call me stupid!  
-I’ll call you whatever I want!  
-even girlfriend?  
-What was that, 3?  
-NOTHING! I SAID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!  
-Of course… Well, what was your nightmare about?  
-Oh, you know… The fight and all… But I actually remembered the pain this time. I saw your face… And I… You were so, so scared… It must have been hard, seeing me like this. And the pain, the pain was unbearable! It stung, burned and just, hurt. Like my flesh was melting!  
-Oh god! I… I don’t know what to say. I was so hypnotised by your eyes, two different colours… It scared me. It wasn’t normal. Capitain Cuttlefish described you as an introvert that was calm and had anger issues!  
-HE WHAT NOW?! I DON’T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!  
-Then why are you screaming?  
-Sh-Shut up! I do what I want!  
-Aren’t you exhausted?  
-I guess I should sleep… Thanks 8 for letting me sleep with you.  
-Hey! We never introduced ourselves! I’m Ayako.  
-I-Ice… You have a nice name! I know it means “colourful child”. I took Japanese in 9th grade.   
-Oh, you have a…  
-DON’T.  
-COOL name!  
-FUCK! HAPPENS EVERYTIME!  
-Haha! You’re so funny when you fuss over things like that!  
-Well, you’re funny ‘cause your name pretty much means you’re gay!  
-WHAT?! THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!!  
-YES IT DOES! “COLOURFUL CHILD” DOESN’T RING A BELL FOR YOU?!  
-You… You don’t have to be mean…  
-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it! I’m tired and all. Can you forgive me?  
-Okay…  
-Thank you Ayako… It’s not often someone forgives me. I lost all my friends in highschool because I was always mad at them. But can you blame me? My parents divorced and I took the blame from my dad! Then I went in the New Squidbeak Splatoon and got back home with so many unexplained scars! Everybody thought I fought like a demon or something. Then, the two Agent 4’s took over because I was “too distracted “. What the hell?! I was perfectly fine! My dad left after that. I was 15. He cheated on my mom. With 3 other women! I found him cheating and he found out. And that's where I broke my arm. He punched me so hard he almost went through the entire wall. Police caught him and he went to jail. Thank god for that. He was abusive and manipulated people. He never sexually assaulted me or my mom, at least. But verbally, physically and mentally, he did. That's why I’m so distant and (no pun intended), cold.   
-Wow, I… don’t know what to say…   
-It’s ok. Keep your saliva. I got over it a long time ago.  
-And the scars on your arm show that?  
-No…  
-Just pulling your leg! Trying to lighten up the mood a bit!  
-We should sleep. Thanks for listening, Ayako. Hey, can I call you Bee? It’s a cute nickname!  
-Oh! I like it! And, you’re welcome. Good night, Ice.  
-Goodnight, Bee…  
End of part 10


	11. 8's back story (bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow 8 from a secret chamber to the metro and the surface. Find out how everything happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S A LONG BOI  
> (I like it)  
> Also, at the end, it's the end of part 1 that I did a long time ago!

_Dark, darker, and darkest of the road. The person was tired, hungry, thirsty and, most of all, she was confused. 10 001, 10 002, the cells continued to line up. Until cell 10 008. It wasn’t lit up like the others, and it was empty. She wondered, what could they do with the octolings in the cells? They all had a pale skin tone, blue and green tentacles, and looked malnourished. He heard a sound. DARK. Suddenly, she was in the cell, like all of them, with two wrists bands, one around her left hand, and one around her right knee. How could they have known she was left-handed?! She needed to get out. Then, out of the blue, she saw what seemed like an inkling just push all of the buttons to let them free. But she did it only with subject 10 008. Probably because she was the only one not like the others. Maybe they were doomed to be like that? When she was out, the inkling passed some clothes to the octoling._  
_-Agent 4, done with the mission._  
_The octoling had a course on inkling language, so she knew basic phrases and words. But, she was free! What was she going to do now? Explore!_  
_***_  
_About an hour into walking aimlessly in a building of some sort, she ran into an old inkling, 80 years, she guessed._  
_-Oh! Is that an octoling! En guarde!_  
_- ~~I don't want to fight!~~_  
_-What did you say, young one?_  
_-I… Not here fight…_  
_-Oh! Octarian… It’s okay! Do you know where there’s an exit?_  
_10 008 shakes her head, signifying no._  
_-Then, let’s find it! Onward!_  
_***_  
_They joined a metro. She had to pass multiple tests to prove she was able to fight, or something. Then, Cap'n Cuttlefish mentions a certain “Agent 3”._  
_-Huh? No, I haven’t seen her around, did you Marina? You have access to the cameras?_  
_-Yes, I do Pearlie. But, I can’t fi- THERE SHE IS! SHE LOOKS HURT!_  
_-Hey, 8! Go help her!_  
_-No, Pearl! She has to get the final Thang! She got it! Yes!!_  
_-You go, girl!_  
_*like one minute after*_  
_-You have found the final thang. You can go to the *error* land! But first, go through here!_  
_-C’mon, Agent 8! Let's go!_  
_***_  
_3 had enough of fighting, she wanted to get out this fucking stupid metro and see the sun. Then, she heard her thingy beeping and saw an octoling on the screen beside her screaming, in red letters, “DANGER, DANGER. IMMEDIATE CARE NEEDED” 3 didn’t hesitate. She knew the action was going on right beneath her because she heard screaming. No choice, huh? She blasted through the floor._  
_***_  
_-Agent 3! You’re here! I was wondering where you-_  
_-3! She’s gonna get hurt! Marina, do something!_  
_-I can’t Pearlie!_  
_She crashed through the glass, smashing on the floor beneath a layer of glass. Ouch, that must’ve hurt._  
_-Three!! Are you OK?_  
_-I… I think she passed out, Mr. Cuttlefish…_  
_-Agent 3! I’m going to guard Agent 3’s body. You go and I’ll catch up!_  
_-Okay!_  
_A while after, the elder and Agent 3 were kidnapped. She fought the sanitized Agent, and she fought a big blob of goop and nothingness. She had saved Inkopolis! And the whole world! Her, Agent 8! All alone (kind of)! She was happy. When she came back, 3 woke up, not in a good mood honestly._  
_-GNAHHH! GET AWAY OR I SHOOT!_  
_-Don't hurt me!_  
_-I-I’m sorry! Reflex…_  
_-It's o-okay…_  
_-Hey, where do we park this fuckin' huge thing?_  
_-Pearlie, language… But we could park it in a field? No, bad idea… Maybe on the roof of our house where there is a track to land it, Pearl?!_  
_-Sorry ‘Rina. Didn’t think of that…_  
_-It's okay Pearlie._  
_-WAIT! I NEED BANDAGES! DIDN’T ANYONE THINK OF THAT? WHAT THE HELL?! I’M BLEEDING AND MAY HAVE A CONCUSSION!!!_  
_-Hello? Anyone home? I NEED BANDAGES?!?! Anyone? IT REALLY HURTS LIKE HELL! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN HELL HONESTLY!_  
_-we’re here_  
_-So, where's Agent 8 going to live? Maybe Callie and Marie could keep her? They may not have much place, but still!_  
_-Heyyy, why doesn’t she go with Agent 3? She has room!_  
_-O-okay…_  
_-Fine…_  
_8 was happy. She had a home, friends, and she would get to know the surface more. Man, she couldn’t wait to eat topside food! It seemed so good!_  
_-‘Kay, listen to me when I speak, no mess in the house, even tho it’s already a mess, and do NOT mess up my sleep schedule, got it?_  
_-Yes, ma'am!_  
_-Don’t call me that, call me 3 or Agent 3._  
_-Okay!_  
_-You’re happy…_  
_End of part 11_


	12. 3's back story (bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 3's backstory. In the beginning, she's 14. When there is stars (***), she's 19. Follow her in her painful journey as an agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: there is a lot of blood and graphic scenes. Read at your own risk.

_She woke up like usual, put her tentacles up, dressed up in her uncomfortable gear, went to eat breakfast, didn’t actually eat, and went to the cuttle 9, like everyday. One thing she didn’t know, her life would change today. On her way there, she encountered a few friends, more acquaintances, listened to the news, and went to go see Cap’n Cuttlefish, like her daily morning routine. This time, he wanted her to watch out for octolings. More fierce than octarians, they were like inklings, but had curled tentacles and had no mask like inklings. She wasn’t scared or anything, the only thing concerning was that he said to watch her six. He never said that… Oh well! It’s not like she was going to die, she had three chances. Haha, three…_  
_-Okay Agent 3, go get the zapfish! Onward!_  
_-Right! Got it, Cap’n!_  
_A minute passed. They were sneaky, but she was even more stealthy than they were._  
_-WATCH OUT, 3, BEHIND YOU!_  
_-Wha- GET AWAY YOU FREAK!!_  
_-Oh ho ho, calm down there, little inkling. You can’t escape, so why try? Fu fu fu, silly little BITCH. You think you can get OUR zapfish?! No, you can’t! Ha ha!_  
_-I’m gonna get it back, just you wait! I’m gonna kick your ass before you can say “loser”!_  
_3 kicked the octoling off of her. Wow, she was pretty strong! Shit, not again. The enemy charged at her. The octoling grabbed 3 by the tentacles and arms and pressed her foot on her back, kind of like when you break a branch by pressing it on your knee. Then, before her foe could do her next move, the Agent's mind said to put her head and legs up to have less damage. That actually paid off._  
_-Ha! How’d you like it to be scrapped on the floor like a rug!? God, huh? I’m telling by the trail of blood you left on the floor you learned your lesson!_  
_-N-no… Not y-yet, I’m n… I’m not d-done!_  
_-What?! You’re kidding, are you?!_  
_-Nope! Not a scratch! ;She said while spitting out blood out of her mouth, very gruesome, honestly_

  
_(Writers note)_  
_God, so edgy!_  
_(End of writers note)_

  
_-WHAT?! HOW?! YOURE NOT EVEN HURT OR ANYTHING?!_  
_-Yeah, maybe hurts a little, but not much._  
_She was lying, though. But, it was worth it, she was edgy! Then, she ran and picked up her weapon and splatted her foe. Kinda badass, for her._  
_-Bye bye!_  
_After she had completed the mission, Cap’n Cuttlefish helped her with her wounds. He said it would heal, but, in a month or two. After that, she captured most of the zapfish. She then went in the fourth boss quettle. Oh wow, a mechanical fish. Scaryyy. Turns out it actually is._  
_-Come and get me, you stupi-ARGH!!_  
_THE FREAKING BLOODY FISH! He took her by surprise and closed it's big mouth on her, but her ear was still in between the inside of the robot and outside it's jaws. A bit of her ear got chopped off, and it hurt like fucking hell._  
_-KYAAAA!!!! IT HURTS! STOP! OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU DUMB BITCH!_  
_But the fish didn't. She respawned, but sadly, she was too badly injured and didn't respawn well. And that's how she got her ear notch. Finally, she got to beat DJ Octavio, and save Inkopolis. She was a hero._  
_***_  
_-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING I CAN’T BE AN AGENT ANYMORE?! THAT’S NOT FAIR! THEY CAN! IS IT BECAUSE I’M NOT IN SHAPE! THAT’S CRAZY! I CAN STILL MOVE AROUND LIKE I USED TO! THE OTHER AGENT 4’S ARE BAD AND SLOW, I HAD TO SAVE THEM TWICE NOW, AND THEY’RE NOT EVEN DONE YET WITH THE MISSIONS! I’M BETTER AND FASTER AT SAVING THE ZAPFISH THAN THEM!_  
_-Calm down, 3. It’s not that. They work as a TEAM. T-E-A-M. You don’t understand that. Plus, they’re cute together…_  
_-JUST ‘CAUSE OF THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! DID SOMEONE HURT YOU? I thought I liked you, Marie. You two, I started. I’ll never forget this. I hate you all._  
_-Wait I-_  
_-SHUT UP LAURA! AND DON’T TOU DARE TRY TO PROTECT HER THIS TIME, KAI. YOU’RE A PUSSY AS WELL. YOU TRY TO LOOK TOUGH, BUT YOU’RE NOT._  
_-ENOUGH WITH THE SALT, ICE. EVEN THE CALM AND QUIET MARIE YOU KNOWE CAN GET MAD, Y’KNOW? RESPECT THOSE WHO ARE OLDER THAN YOU._  
_-I’M A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!_  
_-JUST GO AWAY, ICE._  
_-FUCK OFF, KAI. I’M BETTER OFF ALONE ANYWAY! I DON’T NEED PEOPLE IN MY LIFE!_  
 _-Ice, i know you're angry, but can I talk to you, even just for a second?_  
_-Okay, I guess…_  
_-Look, I didn’t want this. They did, and I never agreed. You’ll stay, I’ll convince them, got it?_  
_-Thanks, Laura. You’re the best!_  
_-I know…_  
_And like that, she stayed in the New Squidbeak Splatoon…_  
_End of part 12_

 


	13. The wedding part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a normal day until the two idols come at their door. What will happen? Find out by reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long boi. Its part one of I think three.

Ice woke up from a good night of sleep. It helped that she was in company of someone, and that someone was the recently named Ayako, or Bee for short. Ice got up from the bed, not by falling of it like everyday, but actually not being lazy for once and got up from her ass and walked in her room. Choosing clothes for her was hell. She wasn’t like the other inklings, she had zero fashion sense. Like, one day, she had a yellow shirt and orange pants. (PS: everyone laughed at her for that mix). She was self-conscious, so that didn’t help. She swore to never wear orange or yellow EVER again. Too bad, she did. Anyway, she pulled her hoodie/tank top that she did herself, her blue moto boots and her trusty skull bandana. Judd agreed for her to modify it, but it had to be checked by him only, to see if it wasn’t against the Turf Law. It wasn’t illegal, but since she saved Inkopolis, he let her slip by that one. By the time she was in the kitchen, Bee was up and ready to go. Ice was still half-asleep, so she ran and fell on the couch to sleep.   
-Hey! No fair, we need to go shopping for new clothes!  
-Ugh…. I don’t wanna…  
Right after that, the bell rang.  
-I’m gonna go get it!  
-I’m letting you get it this time, Ayako. This time only! I’m just too lazy.  
-Yo! How’s it hanging, my lil’ shy baby! Oh, hi Kold.   
-Ice, please Pearl. At least call me 3.  
-Anyway, Ice, darling, please come here. We have something to tell you both.  
-Don’t need to be so polite, Ms. Marina.  
-I’m sorry, Ice. I was always taught to do that.  
-Its OK, don’t sweat it ‘Rina.  
-So, what did you both want to tell us?  
-Oh! Yeah, Mari-  
-Na and Pearl are-  
-GETTING MARRIED YOU BITCHES!!  
-And it’s today!  
-TODAY?! BUT, BUT I LOOK AWFUL! DID YOU SEE ARMS?? AND MY FACE?  
-It’s okay, Kold. Don’t sweat it, we got you both babies' backs. We’re going to get you both dresses, get your hair fixed and get you makeup!  
-Yay! I’m going with Marina! You go with Pearl, Ice!  
-Not fair! You get to choose and I don’t?!  
-Exactly, Kold.  
-You don’t get an opinion, Pearl the midget!  
-Hey! You say that ‘cuz you’re tall!  
-Exactly my point.  
-Can we just go? I need to go get my dress, Pearlie dear.  
-‘Kay ‘Rina, we’ll go.  
***  
At the dress store, Ice was baffled by the amount of dresses. How could she choose?! There’s too many!  
-Yo, 3. What do you want? Long, short, half long, half short?   
-Umm… Miss? Do you happen to have a model of the Squid Sisters' dresses? The Callie one, for that matter.  
-Oh, yes! We happen to have it! What colour? I’ll guess… 84?  
-It’s actually 93, ma'am…  
-Oh, I’m so sorry! My apologies. 93 then!  
-How do you know that by heart, Kold? I still don’t know mine! And I’m 21!  
-Meh, I dunno. It’s my lucky number, I guess.  
-Here is your dresses, you two.  
-Thanks!   
-Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice day.  
-What’s with you being polite? Wanna ask her on a date, 3?  
-NO! I was just being polite!  
-Sure… Anyway, next is the hair! Just a trim?   
-Um, yes. Just the bangs. And I’ll tie my tentacles at half the length.  
-Hello sir, for her it's gonna be just a trim on the bangs department!  
-Okay, it’s gonna take just a minute.  
***  
-‘Kay! Make-up or not?  
-No make-up!  
-Okay then, we’re off for the wedding!  
-Already?! Wow, that was quick!  
-Yeah, but we were useful and actually got off our asses.  
-True.  
***  
-Hey, by the way Pearl. Who proposed?  
-Oh, it was me! I actually planned it way before 8 was on the surface. I though ahead for once!  
-Hey, Pearlie dearie!  
-What now, mom?  
-They’re coming!

End of part 13/1


	14. The wedding part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding part 2. A bunch of stuff happens. Like Ice being drunk. For the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! I procrastinated but it was worth it!

Ayako and Marina were on their way to the wedding. Ayako’s hair is fluffy and voluptuous, so it was hard to put in a bun. That’s why she always let it down. She just put it up in a ponytail so the weren’t too crazy. Marina told her she was gorgeous with her dress that showed one leg and her majestic hair in a bun. She believed it, but what would Ice think of it? Would she think the dress is too revealing, her hair too weird? She was stressed just by the thought. Then, Marina touched her gently, popping her bubble.  
-Sweetie, we are here.  
Speaking in octarian was easier for her. After all, it was her main language. One of the reasons why she liked Marina. When they walked in the building, she immediately saw Ice blushing harder than before. She was bright lime, even darker. Was she embarrassed by Ayako’s hair or outfit? She couldn’t tell. After escorting Marina at the end of the hall, she walked next to Ice.  
-why are you blushing?  
-nothing, it’s- nothing really. oh okay...  
Ice couldn’t resist Ayako’s puppy eyes, and she knew that already.  
-what’s wrong, now?   
-I’ll tell you after they finish speaking, okay?  
-yep! and you’re still blushing.  
Ice looked away. She was visibly flustered. She was easy to fluster, or embarrass, or just make her blush. It was kinda cute, to be honest. And her trying to tie her half-long tentacles was pretty anormal for Ice. And to wear a dress, out of this world. But, she was still wearing sneakers. Reaalll classy. After they finished talking, Ice grabbed Ayako’s wrist and dragged her across the room.  
-Hey, be careful!  
-Sorry not sorry.  
Ayako had bumped into someone. Kinda hard, but she excused herself.  
-Hey, watch it, kid!  
-I’m sorry! I’ll be careful next time!  
-Well, you had to right now! I’m a police officer, I could arrest you for being disrespectful, and for not having an ID.  
-Hey, wait a second. You’re just gonna- Wait what?!? No fair! She didn’t have her card, ID thing, for 3 months, and now you punish her? Not fair! And plus, she saved the whole world! And that how you repay her? Arresting her, at a wedding?! Shallow, reaalll shallow.  
-ICE?! AYAKO!? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? Oh, hi dad. Wassup? And, whatever it is, they’re innocent. Let them go.  
-But, Pearlie dear, she doesn’t have an ID! She’s near alcohol!  
-Hey, I’m an adult! And plus, she’s my roommate and I look after her. The last thing I would want on her is bad things to happen. So, let us go.  
-Fine… But, be careful out there, kid!  
They went outside. Ice wanted to show her something. She wondered what was that important.  
-We’re here. Isn’t it beautiful? I always went here when I was sad, and it’s close to my old house, so that’s a plus!  
-Wow… Who knew the Topside was so wonderful!  
-I know, right? Breathtaking…  
-So, what did you want to tell me, Ice?  
-Oh, that. Hehe… I’m not sure I’m ready to say it yet… OH FUCK IT! I THINK YOU’RE REALLY PRETTY BUT MY AKWARD ASS CAN’T TELL YOU!  
-Well, that was a weird way to say it but, thank you! I thought you would find me weird with my hair that’s so massive it looks like a basketball. And my dress too revelling…  
-Of course not! I find you attractive in anything! Even if you would be in a dinosaur costume, honestly.  
Ayako laughed. It was nice to have someone actually find you attractive and not repulsively skinny. She felt something fuzzy inside her, like butterflies. Was it because of the compliment? She always felt like that around Ice, for some reason. People say when you love someone, you have butterflies in your stomach. Was she in love with her? Of course not! Why, why would she like her! She’s headstrong, bossy, cold, kinda shy, awkward, pretty, strong. No! Stop that!   
-Um, are you listening? The cake is being served! I know how much you like cake!  
-Coming!  
Cake! Yes, finally something good in her day. Well, apart from Ice… No!!! Why couldn’t she stop thinking about her? She’s not that interesting! Well, she kinda is, but THAT’S NOT THE POINT. The point was THE CAKE WAS SO GOOD OH MY GOD. After the cake, dancing. She was good, but when it came to actually dance, Ice didn’t want to.  
-Oh, come on Kold! Don’t be a baby, go and dance! She looks forward to it! Hey, Shy Baby! Convince her to dance!  
-But, if you can’t, I surely can’t! How could I?  
-Oh, alright! But, it’s the only time I ever dance, okay?  
-Yay!!! Thank you Ice!  
-Let’s just get it over with, please?  
-Alright, don’t have to be so moody about it!  
In the end, they had a good time. They danced like nobody was watching! Much to Ice’s chagrin. When the slow came, they let the couples dance. It was also a time to eat and drink a bit more to not faint. When the dance was over, they said their final goodbyes and congratulations and left. Both were tired, and had major stomach aches. All that cake didn’t pass well.   
-Home sweet fucking home. Finally, I can relax, watch some TV, and go to sleep. I feel so drunk… But I drank only one glass of wine?  
-Yeah, but in the cake, there was alcohol, you know?  
-Oh, that’s why… Well, I’m going to bed. You coming’?  
-What, you want me to sleep with you? But, I have to let down my hair and everything! Its going to take me at least 30 minutes! Can you help me?  
-Oh, sure!  
After that, they went to sleep. Ice’s bed was way more comfortable than hers, soft and bouncy. And Ice was drunk, so she was more cuddly than usual. And warmer too. Mostly cuddly. It was nice, Ayako would have two moms that are married, a best bestie, a team and a group of undercover Agents! Wow, she came a long way. From helpless little child to strong and semi-independent adult octoling. Her parents would be oh so very proud of her. Too bad they abandoned her.  
End of part 13 (2)


	15. Salmon Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayako and Ice are thinking about doing a Salmon Run shift. Ayako is too excited to the fact that they are going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. But, the next one is going to be longer, I promise! I just wanted a break from the long parts for a bit.

Ice was pretty damn clueless the next day, not knowing what happened yesterday. It was the first time she ever drank alcohol, much to her displeasure, she never wanted to start drinking. She didn’t necessarily like it, so she wouldn’t do it again. She woke up, but couldn’t stand up. Why, you may ask? Bee was just, laying on top of her! She tried not to panic, but how could she not?! A cute girl was sleeping on her! She slightly moved, and bam. Ayako woke up, great fucking job.  
-What’s wrong?  
-Well, you’re kinda, on top of me?  
-Oh, I’m sorry! I’ll get off.  
After that, she didn’t want to get up. She had to go see the Cap’n. Well, before, she had to write a three page paper about octoling rights. Great, she TOTALLY wanted to waste a Saturday doing that. She wasn’t an agent to do paper work, she was an agent to fight crime or something. She got off the bed, like usual. Falling off of it. Ayako was always concerned about her method, but at least it works! Knocking your head on your bedside table actually wakes you up. Maybe it works kinda too much, to be honest. But, she had to eat, for once. She never ate in the morning. But, Ayako forces Ice to actually eat, and not just throw it away. After she ate, she put herself in her uncomfortable gear. She still had to stitch the hole there was in it. Stupid glass, didn’t just cut her face. Had to cut her fucking gear, too. Well, she had it 5 years ago and it was never cut, but that wasn’t the point. The point was, she had to stitch it back, or else anyone could see her stomach. Not very nice, to be honest.  
-Hey, do you want me to stitch it back up for you?  
-Ah! Knock before coming in, Bee!  
-Sorry, I forgot! But, do you want me to do it while you work?  
-Oh, that’d be nice. Thanks, Bee. You’re the freaking best.  
-I know! And no problem, it’s the least I can do. You’ve helped me so much. I should actually start working for Mr. Grizz sonner or later. You know, to help you pay the bills and all.  
-You know you don’t have to. And beside, you’re going to Pearl and Marina’s place today, aren’t you?  
-Oh, yes I am! But, after I’m back, can we go do some Salmon Run shifts?  
-Well, be back at 3, we’ll eat, I’ll finish my papers, and then we can go, OK? Does that sound good to you?  
-Yes! I have my bag ready with your suit and thread. I’ll be back at 3! Bye, see you later alligator!  
-In a while, crocodile!  
Ice needed to start working on her paper thing… Salmon Run, really? She hated Mr. Grizz! He set off so many red flags it’s crazy! But, she wanted to make Bee happy. After 2 hours, Laura called.  
-Her, Ice! Wanna do Salmon Run with me and Kai this afternoon? You can come with Ayako if you want!  
-Oh, perfect timing! We were going at 4pm today! Does that sound good?  
-Of course! See you then!  
-Bye, see you later, Lol.  
Lol was Laura’s nickname. She wasn’t the best of friends with Kai, but she accepted him and Kai accepted her. Then, she slowly fell asleep. Good thing she was done with the papers. Oh, that nap would be the best she ever had.  
***  
Ayako said goodbye to Marina and Pearl and left. Their place was HUGE. It was so big they could play hide and seek and never find one another. She liked it there, but preferred her apartment. Ice’s apartment? Anyway, she liked it more because it was small, and it wouldn’t take a whole day to clean it all up. Also, it’s so small you can heat up the whole house in a minute or two. Hey, she could have her first Salmon Run shift today! She was excited for it. She knocked. No answer. She took her keys and opened the door. Silence.  
-Ice? Are you-  
She stopped herself from talking any longer. Ice was asleep on her bed, typing the letter “Y” on continue on her computer. It was written, at least, a thousand times. If not a million. She kinda laughed. Ice was drooling on her pillow, sleeping so deep it was almost surprising. Ice was always a light sleeper, not lighter than her. If someone moved, Ayako would wake up. She hated it. Ayako grabbed the computer and put it aside, then she woke up Ice.  
-Oh, hey Ayako. Back early?  
-No, you just lost track of time. I’m actually kind of late, to be honest.  
-That’s okay. Anyway, we’re gonna eat, rest, and then we’re gonna go do our shift. Does that sound good to you?  
-Yes! I’m ready!  
-Okay then, I believe you.  
End of part 15


	16. Salmon Run but more dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salmon Run but more dramatic. Sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROCRASTINATION AT ITS FINEST. WORTH IT CUZ ITS A LONG BOI

Ayako made a salad for them to eat before they went and did their Salmon Run shift with Laura and Kai. Laura is bubbly and full of energy, contrarily to Kai, who is reserved and calm. He always has his bandana on, and she didn’t know why. She would ask Laura later today. Scars? Probably not. Maybe he didn’t want people to see he was smiling? Maybe. Long story short, they prepared and went to their shift.  
-Hey, Ayako? You seem tense today. Is everything alright?  
No, nothing was right. She had as plan, and she couldn’t say it.  
-Of course I am! I’m just a bit nervous, like everyone is on their first shift! You know, afraid to mess up and stuff, Hehe…  
-…Okay… Oh! Here they are! Yo, Lol! How ‘ya been doing?  
-Great! Me and Kai are-  
-Dating bla bla bla. Was easy to notice, y'know? Me always sticking to your side isn’t actually my type if I don’t like someone.  
-Awww! Thank you!  
It made Ayako mentally gag when straight people kissed. Yes, they were cute together, but she didn’t want to see them kiss. False alarm, it was a kiss on the cheek. Never mind, then.  
-Ugh, get some room! I don’t want your straight ass In front of me AND kissing!!  
-Hey, don’t be mean, Ice!  
-I’M SORRY SOMEONE HAD TO SAY IT!!  
-Yeah but, I don’t want YOUR GAY ass kissing anyone in front of me, Kold!  
Ice flipped off Kai. Typical Ice, always being mad at anyone for nothing. Well, they had a past full of hatred for each other, but she should stop dwelling on the past. And by the time she said that in her head, she was in the Grizz.co boat, in between Ice and Laura. Kai wasn’t in her sight, so she asked Laura something.  
-Laura?  
-Yes, sweetie?  
-Why… Why does Kai have a mask?  
-Oh, Hehe… He has loads of freckles and he’s afraid to show them, but don’t tell anyone, you two!  
When Laura said the reason why, Ice spat out her fizzy drink all over her Grizz.co gear.  
-ICE?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!  
-AHHH! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to! I ACTUALLY (cough) CHOKED ON (cough) MY DRINK!  
-Calm down, Ice! But, we are getting off the boat in five minutes, so you better get ready, you two!  
-Noooo….  
-It’s gonna be okay, Ice! Just a bit of motivation!  
-Urghhh… I don’t wanna...  
-Well, too bad Agent! Get off your ass and go, or you will degrade from Profreshional to noob very fast!  
-Ughh… okay…  
The place was HUGE! It had water all around so they couldn’t escape, but it was okay, right? She was with three other agents, what could go wrong?  
-OK, Bee. Just run around and kill salmonids. That’s your job. Flyfish are killed by lobbing bombs in their missile-things, Steelheads are killed when their tumor gets splatted, the Stingers are splatted when you kick their pans one by one, the Drizzlers when you splat the salmonid inside, the Maws is killed by placing a bomb in it’s jaws and the Scrapper when you splat the salmonid being the shell. I’ll explain the other bosses when we get to them, okay?  
-Got it!  
She actually didn’t remember half of them. Oh well! They started. It was chill for the first wave; it was normal tide. It’s always that easy. Second wave rolls in. Harder, but not impossible. She got splatted a couple of times, but got saved by none other than Ice, who wielded her main weapon, the Luna blaster. Third wave. Ho boy, that one was hard. They got overwhelmed by salmon bosses. Ice, who was a charger, took care of the Maws, the Steel-eels and the Steelheads; she did a good job. Laura and Kai, on the other half, took care of the annoying bosses; like the Drizzlers, the Stingers the Scrappers and the Flyfish. They were horrible. Ayako helped them, but to no avail. They still won, but they were tired.  
-Well, I think me and Laura are going back home. You two coming?  
-Well, we need to rest, so probably another time, sorry.  
They super jumped back to the boat.  
-Guys, where IS Ayako?!  
SHIT SHIT SHIT. Where was she?!  
-I’m going back. Don’t stop me.  
That’s what she did. She saw Ayako circled by salmonids.

***  
Ayako was trapped. No escape. What could she do? Suddenly, she slipped off the edge.  
-SHIT! I’M DEAD! I’M FUCKING DEAD!  
She fell, but hit something soft…  
-Hey, calm down the swearing, miss!  
-ICE!! THANK GOD YOU’RE HERE!  
Ice had her special weapon, which was the Inkjet. Very useful in sticky situations. They finished the shift, barely alive, breath cut short. Hey, they had money for at least three months! Ice grabbed Ayako by the shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes. Were they tears?  
-Ayako… Don’t do this EVER again. Got it? I was so worried you died or something! You almost gave me a heart attack! I know you just wanted to help, but dying is not the way to help me! Just… don’t do it again, promise?  
-Promise…  
They got in the train to get back home, exhausted.  
End of part 16


	17. Agent 3's battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice and Ayako have a fun time singing Calamari Inkantation and Ice flattering herself with a compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO LONG BOIS FOR THE PRICE OF A FUCKING LONG GOOD BOI.  
> I WANNA DIE.  
> IM TIRED.  
> And the nostalgia floods back in. I reccomend listening Calamari Inkantation/Fuel the melody while reading this chapter!  
> It got me in the mood...

They sat on the only chairs available. A pregnant women came and Ice, being the polite Inkling she was, offered her seat.  
-Oh why thank you, young man! What’s your name?  
-Um, I’m a woman… But, my name is Ice! Ice Kold!  
-I am sooo sorry! Ice, I could name my second child that! Thank you for your seat again, Madame.  
She had to stand up. Great. Oh, two people left! She made a sign to Ayako to come sit next to her. They still had a good 30 minutes of a painful ride to go, so why not get comfortable? She was listening to music. Ayako looked sad, so she offered her one of her two headphones. She gladly accepted the offer. Then, Bee’s head just slid on Ice’s shoulder. She didn’t mind, so she leaned her own head on her partner’s. It was nice, they stayed like that for a solid minute. Then, Ice’s phone rang, loudly.  
-GAH!  
Stumbling to get the freaking phone, she answered.  
-Hello?!  
-Ice Kold, get your fucking ass at home or you will be in major trouble!  
-Mom?! I’m in the metro! I have no time and I’m exhausted. I have a roommate to feed and take care of, so I have no time. Tomorrow, maybe?  
-Okay, but you will have to catch me in a good mood or else!  
Click! She ended the call. She banged her head on the wall of the metro. Damn, she was in trouble for no reason. Ayako slid her head on her shoulder again, and they actually stayed like that for the rest of the ride. Finally at home, they relaxed. Bee fell asleep on Ice’s lap on there couch.  
-C’mon, get up, lazy potato!... Okay then! I’m gonna pick you up!  
She did. She was kinda strong for her age, honestly. It didn’t bother 8 to be lifted off the couch like that. Surprising, considering she was a very light sleeper. She must’ve been exhausted! Well, doing a hard Salmon Run shift alone must’ve had repercussions. They desperately needed showers, so she tried waking Ayako up.  
-Ayako..? Can you wake up? We need to take a shower…Bee..?  
-H..Huh? What did you say?  
-We need a shower.  
-Noo…..  
-Yeess…  
Ayako took a shower first, she always does. Bee sang in the shower, she was good though! Ice always requested she sang Calamari Inkantation. Both always liked the request, and they always sang along, in perfect synchronization;  
_You, with me, the world, they rock around_  
_Give it, to me, you need to hear our song!_  
_Need to, have it, you need to hallelujah_  
_Better rule, better rule, better Fuel the melody_  
_You better kid!_  
_Too many foes_  
_Should’ve, should’ve better_  
_Been with me_  
_To keep this melody_  
_Two fellow deeds_  
_Your body that’cha know I’m a kid_  
_You’re a hero and a squid_  
_Bang!_  
_Bang!_  
_You_  
_With me_  
_The world, they rock around_  
_Give it, to me_  
_You need to hear our song!_  
_Need to, have it_  
_You’ll need to hallelujah_  
_When I rule_  
_When I rule_  
_And I Fuel the melody you better_  
_Not give in_  
_To them_  
_They rock around_  
_Head out, the air_  
_You need to hear our song!_  
_Need to, have it_  
_You’ll need to hallelujah_  
_Better rule, better rule_  
_Better Fuel the melody you better kid!_  
That was a fun 2 minutes! She didn’t even wash herself OR her hair!  
-Hey, wanna hear in detail my fight with Octavio?  
-Yes!!  
-OK. I go in the final Kettle. It goes and flies up in the air. I find myself, orange colored, in front of DJ Octavio. He says his speech and we start fighting. He always did the same attacks over and over, so it was easy. The second and final part came up. I had a few scratches here and there, but they were nothing much. Calamari Inkantation starts jamming though the speakers, and Agent 1  & 2 reveal themselves as Callie and Marie! I start fighting, filled with determination, and DJ Octavio had enough. He kicked me off the ledge with one of his bullets. Thank god I had a good grip with my gloves and shoes, or else I wouldn’t be here now! I surprised him with my Inkzooka and BLAM! I splatted him!  
-Woooww! You’re so cool, Agent 3! Umm, I mean Ice!  
-Hehe, I know. Are you done?  
-Yes!  
-Okay, I’ll take my shower and join you.  
-You want to sleep with me?  
-Of course! Is there a problem?  
-No…  
End of part 17


	18. The memories flood in~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal day, but knowing me, its gonna go bad. Like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! I did another story and lost motivation! And life got in the way. Again, I'm sorry.

~The next day~  
Ayako heard a big thud in the room. This time it wasn’t Ice getting out of bed, it was her, falling off the bed at 5 am!  
-Ayako! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?  
-What happened?  
-I dunno! You just fell off the bed, wasn’t I holding you?  
***  
-You know that cold feeling when someone important leaves you? That emotionless inkling you once called “friend”? She doesn’t care about you, and you know it.  
-That’s not true! She cares about me and would die for me! I know that, she proved it!  
-Do you want to test that theory?  
-H…Huh? What do you mean by that?  
-I mean, do you want to see if she ACTUALLY cares about you.  
***  
Tap! She dialed Ice’s phone number. Where was she? She’d gone out to groceries shop, but that was 2 hours ago! Ayako was sitting on the park bench Ice told her to wait- Oh! She answered.  
-Hello?  
-Hi, it’s Ayako! How come you’re taking so long?  
She was panting…  
-Oh… Nothing! I… Can’t find the… the thing I’m looking for…  
Then, something grabbed her by behind and the last words she heard were:  
-Ayako, Bee? BEE!!!  
***  
Shit, where was she? If only she wouldn’t have gone to the groceries store, it wouldn’t have happened. She got back home, put her hero gear and went into Octo valley.  
-And as I was saying-Oh, hi Ice! What brings you here?  
-Do you know where Agent 8 is?  
-Ayako? Nope, didn’t see her today. Maybe in the Metro?  
-Shit! Be right back, thanks guys!  
Yay, she’d have to go through that freaking metro again. The memories would flood in her mind like the tide coming in. She ran to the Metro’s entrance, jumped over the fence, skipped the stairs, and went in the actual train thing.  
-C.Q! Where is she?! I have a gun!  
-Who?  
-Agent 8! Did you see her today?  
-No…  
-Oh c'mon! You know where she is!   
-In the test chambers, I’ll take you.  
-Thank you! And you better…  
***  
Getting to the chambers, she was cold. Memories were emerging. Also, the tubes were freaky… Green slime with sanitized octarians in the tubes. Not a sight you see everyday. Her phone still had signal, which was a good thing if she wanted to call for help. She texted Ayako again. Bing! A response. Woops, battery’s dead. Great.  
-Just what I needed! Oh shi-  
She hid. Loud muffled screams were heard in the room. So she wasn’t alone after all.  
-Come out of your hiding spot, Ice Kold…  
-I HAVE A GUN AND I’M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT SO LEAVE HER ALONE!  
-But, Ice! You’re never afraid of using your gun!  
-LET HER GO!!  
-Who? This beautiful lady right here?  
Octavio slid away so he revealed Ayako, who was tied to a chair.  
-AYAKO!!  
-GET AWAY, ICE!  
-Wh-  
She turned around. The mechanical fish that she fought five years ago was right in front of her. The same boss that ripped a part of her ear, leaving a notch. She was flooded with anxiety, adrenaline and terror. Mostly terrified, she tried to calm her partner down.  
-I have a plan. AYAKO! FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS! DON’T CARE ABOUT ME!  
Honestly, she didn’t really have a plan. She ran towards Ayako, slid on the ground, and tried to untie her hands and feet. Too late, the enemy made his move.   
-Don’t be scared, but what IM ABOUT to do is crazy and dangerous!  
-What?!  
She grabbed the chair and tossed it farther, putting her own life in danger. She escaped, broke his first set of teeth and put a bomb in his mouth. Back to untying Ayako. She got her hands and feet, now time to fight that boss.  
-Ayako! Change your ink colour to mine! No time to explain!  
She did. Ice inked a path for them to escape. Second attack. She did it with ease, knowing what to do. Third times the charm, is what she would have said if she wouldn’t have tripped.  
-Go! Save yourself, I’ll be fine!  
Turning around, she got up and put her arm in front of Ayako in a protective manner. Still holding her gun, she threw it in the air and grabbed a bomb and tossed in it’s mouth. But sadly, she dropped the gun. A part of it broke.  
-Shit! It doesn’t work anymore!  
-Umm, Ice? You don’t have anymore ink…  
-Oh god, what am I gonna do!?  
-Just, let’s get outta here.  
-Are you okay? You seem, shaken up…  
-It’s… nothing…  
-I trust you on this one, Bee. But, don’t lie to me.  
-I promise!  
***  
Back to the house, Ayako was burned out.  
-Ice, were are the groceries?  
-Oh, I put them in our room.  
-OUR?!  
-GAH! IM SORRY! MY ROOM!  
Awkward… but she didn’t really mind. She just panicked. Ice was just there, staring at her phone like it was the most interesting thing in the world. And plus, she was blushing. Wait, she forgot to change her ink colour! She quickly changed it. Her pink and purple suited her better than blue and purple.  
-Hey, you hungry?  
-Um, yeah! But, you don’t have to cook, Bee. I can do it!  
-Can we eat at a restaurant? Please?  
-Ugh… Okay…  
End of part 18


	19. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end
> 
>  
> 
> I cried omg they grew up so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end, I left the " open so it said like "the story isn't over" kinda thing.

After sleeping for about an hour (because it was early in the morning), Ice finally woke up and fell off her bed, like usual. Stumbling to the kitchen, she got the blender out for what seemed like years. Getting the fruits, she made a milkshake or some bullshit she didn’t know the name of. She went into her room, changed and got out her old laptop. Ayako was still not awake. She was probably exhausted. 3’s phone got a notification. It was Pearl basically saying “Yo, we got Ayako, she didn’t get kidnapped”. That’s why Ayako wasn’t “up” yet. Well, she had the day to herself now.  
***  
Three hours later, she finished the 5 page redaction for Cap’n Cuttlefish. Exhausted, she still pulled herself together and went to the gym. There, she gave up and went to the nearest Tim Horton’s to get 4 cups of coffees. She actually had a car, but it was all beat up and she couldn’t afford another one. She preferred walking anyway. Finally doing something productive (if getting hyped up by caffeine doesn’t count), she went to Off The Hook's mansion to get Ayako to go shopping for fun.  
“Hey, Kold! Nice to see you again!” Pearl exclaimed.  
“Hey, Ice. Sorry I didn’t warn you about me going to see Pearl and Marina…” Ayako apologized.  
“It’s fine, Ayako. Anyway, we’re going shopping. My treat. You two can come too if you want.” Ice said in a patient tone.  
“Sweet! Pearlie, let’s get our things!” Marina squealed.  
They all went in her beat up car. The idols didn’t feel comfortable in a cheap car like hers. Ayako didn’t look like she minded it.  
“Anyway, what did you do this morning, Ice?” Ayako asked.  
“Finished Cap’n's papers, drank 4 coffees and then I got you. Productive enough for you?” Ice challenged.  
“FOUR?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND???” Ayako exclaimed.  
“Usually I take 6, count yourself lucky.” Ice snickered.  
Ayako said something along the lines of “geez” under her breath. Her body was used to it, she wanted to explain, but she couldn’t. Getting to the shopping mall, they started walking around. Then, out of nowhere, someone screamed:  
“IS THAT KING?! *THE* KING?”  
“Huh?” Ice mumbled. “Fuck.”  
She was wearing her famous “King” shirt. Maybe that’s why that person realized it was her.  
“Oh my god!” People said. “Is it really her? She changed so much!”  
“What’s going on, Ice?” Ayako said in a questioned tone.  
“Um…. Let’s get out of here. NOW.” Ice said in a serious tone.  
People started to scream and circle Ice and her gang. They weren’t even distracted by the fact Off The Hook was there. They only wanted “King”, aka Ice.

The story was that Ice had become a very popular turf war and ranked battle player. Her name was “King”. She started to date a girl. Then, on an old map called Saltspray Rig, her girlfriend fell into oil and Ice didn’t have time to save her. People started blaming Ice because “they weren’t allowed there anyway; the map was closed”. Ice completely changed from pink and green tentacles to green. From an overexcited voice to a monotone one. Bubbly personality to a complete moron. Depression, grief and sadness overwhelmed her. People didn’t understand her. Anyway, people hated her.  
“OK, please calm down. I swear I did nothing wrong to Sarah! She just fell of and when I went in to save her, she already indigested too much oil. I could have died too, you know?! I risked my life for her, I couldn’t have wanted to kill her of I tried to save her after!” Ice tried to calm the crowd down, but to no avail.  
“Hey, security passing through. Circulate, circulate.” One guard said.  
After the evacuation, the group just slipped in a store. Trying to hide her white and black hoodie, she got it off, revealing a grey tank top. A heavy silence was present. The tension was high between the members. Ayako broke the silence.  
“I-I like your t-tank top…” She stuttered.  
“Thanks, I always wear it to the gym. “ Ice responded in a friendly tone.  
“Hey, Ayako! Let’s get you Turf war clothes!” Pearl practically screamed.  
“O-Okay!” Ayako said, walking away.  
Ice followed along just because she had nothing more to do. Ayako tried on about 20 outfits. She finally found one, a dark grey, grey and gold shirt and red and white shoes. The shoes didn’t match at all, but that was her charm. Taking everything that doesn’t match, and putting it together. After about an hour at that store, Ice paid. Then, she got the hell out of that store.  
“Normal clothes, check. Now, onto the swimwear.” Marina checked things off of her list.  
“Argh, fuck. My legs are killing me…” Ice whined.  
“Yo, we can get something to eat if ya want. I don’t wanna follow either.” Pearl confessed.  
“All in.”  
Pearl and Ice got coffee and burgers from a fast food restaurant. The meal wasn’t the best, let’s be honest. Then, Marina and Ayako came back.  
“Hey, we’re back! We got a nice swimsuit for Ayako! Yellow stripped pink!” Marina exclaimed.  
“Urgh… I don’t think I’ll ever wear it…” Ayako mumbled.  
“Why not?” Pearl asked.  
“It’s… too revealing…”  
“Can’t be worse than your old costume.” Pearl joked.  
“You’d be surprised.” Ayako snarled.  
“Jesus Christ, kill me right now. Shot gun, noose, anything…” Ice complained.  
“Wow, calm down!” Marina exclaimed.  
“Urgh… seriously, let’s go home already.” Ice said.  
***  
Waking up, she thought about her last dream. Her trying to… kill herself? Weird, she was sad, but she passed that stage of grief. Looking to her left, Ayako was sleeping beside her. Ice had a habit of talking in her sleep, so maybe she cried or screamed. Kind of normal for her.  
“Hey sleepyhead, wake up, it’s 11am.” Ice said in her softest voice.  
“Huh? Yeah…” The octoling said in a tired voice.  
Agent 3 got up and went in her kitchen. She then realized that everything was cleaned up. Wait, did Ayako really clean that all up this night?!  
“Ayako, did you clean the kitchen?!” Ice exclaimed.  
“Yeah…”  
“What the hell?! That’s a lot in one night!”  
“I know…”  
“…I’m going for a walk.”  
“Bring your phone so I can call you just in case, ok?”  
“Sure, but I’ll get some coffee first.”  
“Gonna make it right now.”  
Ice went in her room to change in her usual outfit. Grey tank top with black joggings with orange shoes. The shoes clashed a bit with the color of her tentacles, but she didn’t mind.  
***  
Back at her apartment, Ice went straight for the shower. Inklings and Octoling were immune to a certain type of water, the one they drank and showered with. The one in Turf war is full of a chemical that instantly splats them. That’s why they don’t use it outside of Turf wars. After her shower, she went on the couch to relax. After all, they had nothing to do today. Her phone rang.  
“Yeah?” she answered.  
“Hey, Kold! Date with Ayako, now. She’s there.” Pearl said over the phone.  
“WHAT?! I-I'M NOT READY I JUST SHOWERED!” 3 screamed in total panic.  
“So you didn’t deny the offer.” Pearl mocked.  
“WHERE?!”  
“Calamari diner thing.”  
“COMING.”  
Struggling to get clothes appropriate for the situation, she stumbled upon a leather jacket with a red shirt under it and acid washed jeans. Not the best outfit ever. Driving there against her will, she got to her destination.  
“Hey, 3!” a familiar voice said.  
“Hey, 8…” Ice said in a shy voice.  
“Pearl set up this ‘date' thing, but I think it’s just going out in a fancy diner!”  
“That’s… exactly what a date is…”  
“Oh yeah? Then let’s date!” Ayako said in an overexcited tone.  
“Um… a date is for… a couple.”  
“We are a couple-”  
Her mind exploded and she blushed a dark green.  
“-of friends!”  
“oh thank god” Ice said in a whisper.  
“But, we could be a couple, like, lovers if you’d want! I'd be down!”  
“WHAT?! YOU- YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE SAYING!”  
“Ice, I know EXACTLY what I’m saying. You’re like, the best person ever. You saved me by taking me in, feeding me and all that stuff, you saved me in Salmon Run, when I got kidnapped and I’ve forgotten all the other times! You’re so cool!”  
She couldn’t resist any longer. Being showered by compliments wasn’t a daily thing for Ice.  
“I-I… I don’t know what to say…”  
“’I return your feelings'?”  
“I… you know I’m bad at love… I don’t want you to get hurt like Sarah… I don’t want to hurt you…”  
“You won’t hurt me, Ice.”  
“…okay then.”  
“YAY!!”  
“Mam', could you please keep the noise down?” A waiter said.  
“Look, let’s go, 8.”  
“Right behind you.”  
They left the restaurant hand in hand.  
"Always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a rollercoaster of emotions and it hit me like a train. Thank you for following up until this far. My first work and I'm so proud of it!  
> Again, thank you💙💙💙 hope you enjoyed.


End file.
